Baby Blue Eyes
by tastefullyqueer
Summary: Love is patient. Love is kind. Love is not jealous, nor conceited, nor proud. Love does not brood over injuries. It does not rejoice in evil but rejoices with the truth.


NB: Hello, puny humans. Kidding. Totally kidding. I'm back in the songfic writing arena. And this one is inspired by A Rocket to the Moon's Baby Blue Eyes... if the title wasn't obvious enough. I don't own Chuck nor do I own the song.

A huge THANK YOU to **hhooppyy **aka Jaime. Wait, I got that backwards. :p Seriously, this chapter wouldn't be readable were it not for her. Thank you, you're a lifesaver.

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Blue Eyes<strong>

Chuck was playing Call of Duty on his Xbox when he heard the angry clicks of stilettos against their hardwood floor. He looked up just as the door to the game room-formerly Morgan's room, opened and he was treated to the image of a pissed off Sarah Walker Bartowski. Unsure as to how to approach her, he remained seated but greeted her with a cheery smile. "Welcome back, babe."

He received a grunt in reply and he watched in fascination as she toed off her heels as she made her way to him. Sighing wearily, Sarah collapsed against him, cuddling into his embrace with a quick kiss to his neck. "Hey, Chuck." She murmured as she threw her arms around him and snuggled deeper into him.

Pausing his game and tossing the controller on the coffee table, Chuck adjusted in his seat in order to allow Sarah to get more comfortable. Stroking her hair gently, Chuck couldn't help but grin at her approving murmur as she relaxed even deeper into his embrace. "Long day?"

"You have no idea. I did everything wrong today." She replied, morosely, burying her head into Chuck's shoulder- making it difficult to make out what followed. "Casey pissed me off. Told me that I wasn't thinking things through."

**My eyes are no good, blind without her.**

**The way she moves, I'll never doubt her.**

**When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams.**

**She's a doll, a catch, a winner.**

"Oh, honey." Chuck smiled at her softly, pulling her slightly away from his chest so he could look her in the eyes. "You're perfect."

Retreating back to her previous position, Sarah burrowed deeper into his embrace and he felt her grip tighten imperceptibly around him but he didn't mind. In fact, he found it cute—cheesy as it may sound. "Casey doesn't think so." She whispered in a small voice as she wiggled closer to him, seeking the home she made in his arms.

He glanced down at the woman hugging him, looking at her head in surprise. Never had the thought of a weak Sarah entered his consciousness. He knew she was capable, strong, lovely, gorgeous and independent. That all she wanted, she could get. _How could such an independent woman as Sarah Walker be so… unsure of herself?_ he asked himself silently.

"That's because Casey doesn't know you like I do." Chuck's hand that was playing with her hair stopped in its path when he realized what he said.

Sarah pulled away from her firmly ensconced and comfortable position and regarded him with a look of disgust. "Ewww, Chuck."

He laughed deeply at her expression and gave her forehead a small kiss. "Now why don't you tell me what really happened."

**I'm in love and no beginner could ever grasp or understand just what she means.**

Pulling herself from Chuck's warm embrace, Sarah straightened her skirt before standing up. Once on her feet, she held out her hand for Chuck to grab in order to pull him to his feet. "C'mon, let's move this to the kitchen. Feed me." Chuckling throatily, Chuck threw one arm around her shoulder as they made their way to the kitchen.

He likes this. Random moments of the day where she shows him just how much she loves him. How she relies on him. How she'll fall and trust him to catch her… because she knows that he will. That knowledge that he will never let her fall- it's the string that pulls at his heart every time.

**Baby, Baby Blue Eyes**

**Stay with me by my side**

**Till the morning, through the night**

Entering the kitchen, Chuck guided Sarah to a stool at their counter bar before he walked to the other side and with an exaggerated flourish leaned forward, raising his eyebrow suggestively. "So, Madame", he started as he twirled his imaginary mustache. "What can I make for you today?"

Even though she was still mad, Sarah couldn't help either the small smile that formed in response to his crazy antics or the warmth that suffused her insides. The knowledge that he would do anything, absolutely anything, for her made her feel kilig every time. Kilig-that giddiness, those proverbial butterflies, that shy smile, that blush, that huge grin, that uncontrollable feeling-that is exactly what she feels every time Chuck does something like this for her.

"French toast." She answered. Looking across the bar, Chuck clucked at her in disapproval causing Sarah to raise both her eyebrows in surprise. Chuck never says no to her. Ever.

"Pasta, it is." Chuck answered, knowing her better than she sometimes does.

She hastily tried to appeal to his practical side. "Chuck, I don't want to be a bother. We're both tired and French toast is easy to make."

He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms in front of him. "And there's a party tonight! Knowing the kinds of food Alex always chooses for these things, we are going to be starving afterwards and pasta makes a great late night snack. "

Seeing Sarah's nod of acquiescence, Chuck grinned happily and turned to the cupboards. "Pasta it is, then."

**Oh baby, stand here holding my side**

**Close your baby blue eyes**

**Every moment feels right**

**And I may feel like a fool but I'm only one dancing with you**

"You know, Chuck? You don't always have to spoil me. You know that, right?" Sarah asked while washing the tomatoes in the sink, having put on a pot of water to boil. Turning away from the sink slightly, Sarah couldn't help but smile as she took in the form of her husband, down on hand and knees with his head stuck in the cupboard looking for a packet of pasta.

She faintly heard Chuck murmur something in reply. "Aha! There you are." Pulling his head out of the cupboard, Chuck grinned in triumph as he held a box of pasta over his head like a first place trophy before placing it on the counter and standing up. Amused by her husband's antics, Sarah shook her head as she wiped the tomatoes dry and placed them on the chopping board next to the sink.

Walking up behind her, Chuck wrapped his arms around her stomach as he passed his lips over her neck in a gentle kiss. "I know you think that but it's now my job to spoil you, if you didn't realize. And that means attending to your every whim and taking care of you… no matter what it is you need, I'll give it you. Besides, who else would I spoil?" She didn't try to hide the grin that overtook her face as she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"You're...so...sweet." She said punctuating each word with a soft peck as a smile grew on his face.

"Go on before the water boils over." Sarah said with a smile as she playfully shoved her husband away after breaking the kiss a minute later.

**I drive her home when she can't stand**

**I like to think I'm a better man for not letting her do what she's been known to do**

**She wears heels and she always falls**

**I let her think she's a know-it-all**

**But whatever she does wrong it seems so right**

"Can you believe it?" Sarah brandished the knife around angrily and suddenly dropped it to the chopping board with a thud before she started cutting the tomatoes with more force than necessary. "I was perfectly capable of taking that guy down and he shoots him with a tranq dart! The nerve!"

Putting a lid on the pot of cooking noodles, Chuck turned around to acknowledge his wife. "Honey, Casey's just concerned." He tried to placate her as he put down the stirring spoon on a small plate beside the pot and moved to stand behind her.

"Concerned?" She turned sharply with a glare. "He should be more concerned about his well being right now." She went back to cutting up the tomatoes angrily but with careful precision. Smiling, Chuck wrapped his hands around the wrist of the hand that was holding the knife and gently convinced her to lay the knife on the counter. With his hand still wrapped around her wrist, Chuck gently pulled so that Sarah's back was flush with his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. With a gentle kiss to the top of her head, Chuck felt the anger melt from his wife as she leaned back further into him. Freeing her arm, Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's, pulling them tighter to her chest, returning the hug. After a couple of minutes standing in this position, Sarah released her grip slightly and turned her head to kiss him.

"Honey, you're pregnant. Casey knows that. And he will always, _always_ watch out for you and our baby." He whispered softly.

Sarah sighed deeply and turned in his arms to give him a proper hug. "I know that but I just hate feeling useless." She laid her head on his shoulders, appreciating the perfect balance of their height.

**My eyes don't believe her but my heart swears by her**

"Sarah!" Chuck said worriedly. He bent down and raised her head to meet her eyes. Sarah stubbornly refused to meet his gaze and snuggled closer to his embrace. His sharp gaze softened as he took in her childlike response. "Sarah, baby. Look at me." He started. She nuzzled deeper and bent her head down.

"Babe. C'mon. Look at me." With Sarah's only response being to snuggle her head deeper into his shoulder, Chuck couldn't help the heartbreak that he felt at the unusual response. Ever since that day in Paris, Sarah had become more open with him-but with that openness came more vulnerability. While she may be strong and capable and independent on the outside, he knew that sometimes she still felt incapable and weak, especially when it came to the baby growing inside her. With this in mind, he took a different route to coaxing her out of her funk.

"I love you."

**Baby, Baby Blue Eyes**

**Stay with me by my side**

**Till the morning, through the night**

**(Can't get you out of my head)**

At that, Sarah looked up at him with her eyes full of unprecedented love-for him, for the life they created, for the life they are living together, and for the life they will be living. They spoke of thanks—for the joy he has given her every day.

"Do you really feel that way?" Chuck asked worriedly. "Do I really make you feel that way...useless?"

Sarah's eyes widened, appalled. That her sweet and loving husband felt uncertain just because she's been having some mood swings. "No!" She hastily replied. "You don't. You've been perfect and sweet and caring…" She added earnestly as a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"It's just that…" Sarah sighed and broke away from his embrace and turned to the tomatoes with him watching her the whole time.

"I'm afraid to disappoint our baby, Chuck. I just want to protect him—" Sarah began as she handed him the tomatoes while he walked them towards the stove and started sautéing the garlic and onion.

"Woah there, Sarah. Do you know something I don't?" Chuck asked as he balanced the chopping board on one hand before adding the chopped tomatoes to the sizzling pan.

Sarah looked at him listlessly. "—or her. I love our baby, Chuck. Lord only knows how much. But what if I'm not good enough?"

**Oh baby, stand here holding my side**

**Close your baby blue eyes**

**Every moment feels right**

"You know where we came from, Chuck. I'm afraid for our baby. What if I end up messing up?" Sarah was worried. He knew that. This wasn't the first time that she had this kind of breakdown. The what ifs: What if I'm not good enough? What if I hurt him? What if I accidentally drop her? What if she hates me?

So Chuck did was he always does. He reminded her of how much she can love-that overwhelming love. The kind of love that encompasses everything. The kind of love that the Bible talks about.

_Love is patient. Love is kind. Love is not jealous, nor conceited, nor proud. Love does not brood over injuries. It does not rejoice in evil but rejoices with the truth._

"You won't." He replied confidently.

"How could you be so sure? The future is uncertain. We don't know what will happen today or tomorrow. More so 5, 10 years from now." Sarah reasoned.

"You're right. I don't know what's going to happen. But one thing that I do know, very well I might add, is you." Chuck looked at her in pure adoration. "I know you, Sarah." She blushed and tried to hide a small smile. "I can't assure you that we won't make mistakes because I know we will. I'm not perfect, I know that. Nobody wants to see their child get hurt, emotionally or physically, but that doesn't mean that things don't happen. We can't protect them from everything, in fact we may be at fault for some of it, but that doesn't matter. The best thing we can do is prove to this little one that we love him," Chuck smiled teasingly. "Or her very much. And I don't have any doubts as to how much you love our baby. I know from the way you talk about our baby that you adore him or her. And Sarah, fretting over disappointing our baby is a sign of love—a mother's love. A mother never stops worrying." He smiled at her teasingly. "You spent the better half of our relationship fretting over me, remember?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and grinned. "No one can forget that, Chuck. Certainly not me." Chuck kissed her softly and smiled widely.

"I say this now and I'll be saying this for the rest of our lives: You're a great mother, you always will be."

**And I may feel like a fool**

**But I'm the only one dancing with you**

**(Can't get you out of my mind)**

After they finished cooking the spaghetti, they decided to eat in the living room with the television droning in the background. They talked and kissed and cuddled. They spent time together just laughing together and enjoying each other's presence.

"So, how was your day?" Sarah asked from one side of their couch. She was nursing a glass of sparkling cider with her left hand while her right played with his hand as she sat tilted towards him.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Meeting with the board. Updating Castle's armoury." Chuck sat beside her, turned towards the television but his whole attention was to her. He sighed and threw a pouting look her way. "I wish I was with the mission with you guys. The meeting was boring. Why do you guys get all the fun?"

Sarah laughed at him and took a sip of her cider. "Because, honey. Your brilliant mind came up with this idea to build a software company as a front for the spy one. And we all know that you are a software man." She added in mock disdain.

"It must suck to be married to such a brilliant mind." Chuck joked.

Sarah laughed heartily and replied. "I don't mind. I married you for your money." She shrugged and batted her eyelashes innocently.

**I swear I've been there**

**I swear I've done that**

**I'll do whatever it takes just to see those**

Twenty minutes later, two empty glasses, and laughter that will give them a few more years, they decided it was time to prepare for the party. Chuck, however, had other ideas.

"Why do we have to go?" Chuck complained theatrically. "I don't want to go. It's so boring."

Sarah laughed at his behavior. "You do realize that this is the 3rd anniversary of your company? And that you were the one who came up with the idea? Right?"

He straightened in his seat and answered her amicably. "Correction. Alex was the one who came up with the idea. She thinks it will make the media happy." He scrunched up his face in disgust and continued, "She said that the media would think: Oh! How precious! Mr. Carmichael's life is just a juicy piece of gossip we would love to study under our judgmental microscope."

She rolled her eyes at him and stood up. "C'mon, Chuck. Your nerds will be there. You'll have fun." She was halfway to their bedroom when she remembered something. "What should I wear?" She asked while she bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

Chuck smiled affectionately at her and gave her a knowing smile. "Theme of the party is purple—for loyalty. Your dress is on our bed waiting for you."

She strode towards him and patted his cheek. "Thanks, babe. Now excuse me while I make myself presentable."

**Baby, Baby Blue Eyes**

**Stay with me by side**

**Till the morning, through the night**

Sarah stood in their bedroom, impatiently waiting for Chuck to finish. Honestly, Chuck took longer to prepare than she does. She was used to changing quickly, thanks to her spy training. And Chuck, bless him, still wasn't used to dressing up formally despite the numerous events they've been to. After all, they're the faces of Carmichael Industries. After five more minutes of puttering around, Chuck walked out of their walk in closet wearing a light blue button down and blazer, black slacks, and a purple tie.

Sarah looked at him apprehensively. She was sure that the words 'Theme of the party is purple', came out of his mouth. "Chuck, why are you wearing blue?" The frown in her forehead creased further when he moved uncomfortably under her gaze. He looked at her shyly and she raised her eyebrow. A blush suffused his cheeks and she smiled warmly. "You know what, it doe-"

"I wore it to match your eyes." Chuck murmured to himself as he studied his shoes.

"What?" She asked, distracted. She was in the process of putting essentials in her purse. Chuck cleared his throat and whispered it again, shyly. "I wore blue to match your eyes."

Sarah, hearing this clearly, turned towards him, slightly slack jawed. A smile blossomed on her face as she watched the blush in Chuck's face deepen. She glided towards him and kissed him passionately.

"Oh honey, you're too sweet for your own good." She ended the kiss and dragged him towards the door. "Now let's discuss as to how you'll only be studying one pair of blue eyes."

**Oh baby, stand here holding my side**

**Close your baby blue eyes**

**Every moment feels right**

**And I may feel like a fool**

**But I'm the only dancing with those**

**Baby, Blue Eyes**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. Huzzah! :)<p> 


End file.
